


a complete craphole

by dcassi_dy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, NCT 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcassi_dy/pseuds/dcassi_dy
Summary: set centuries ago, a supernatural based story.parties are formed to group to keep peace between species however it’s not a strict rulehell basedtwo parties are forced together and who knows where that leads
Relationships: Doyoungxreader taeyongxreader





	a complete craphole

**Author's Note:**

> haha oops

Doyoung opened the doors to Saffron’s room to find her lying against the wall asleep. He frowned as he walked to her. He wasn’t sure how to wake her up so he shook her, gripping on to her shoulders. She mumbled a few words that were incomprehensible before attempting to whack away his hands. He groaned and brought back his hands, deciding on just pushing her off the bed instead, he did so. He walked behind her and sat on the bed, waiting for the shouting that was bound to follow. Correct to his assumptions, she sat up straight

‘THE AUDACITY OF SOME PEOPLE IS JU-‘

Mid-speech she paused to see Doyoung staring her dead in the eye. She bit her tongue and gulped before giving him an awkward smile and stumbled around while getting to her feet. Doyoung laughed at her morning self and stood up to her level.

“There is a meeting in the main hall, they need you there”

Saffron’s face fell at the news and nodded, meetings weren’t her thing.

“Who’s gonna be there?”

She asked before stepping away to look for appropriate clothes in her closet.

“We all are.”

She hummed in acknowlegdement and picked out an outfit, sure she didn’t really need to but she wasn’t ready for the others to know she woke up at 3:43pm.

“I’ll be at the meeting then, see you there”

He left before she could argue back and she was left to change. Not too long afterwards she was leaving her room and heading to the main hall. The main hall wasn’t where she usually went to hang around but she knew where it was.

The hallway was to the hall was particularly large and decorated in various pieces of art from various different artists. She couldn’t deny that they weren’t amazing but she didn’t hold much interest in that field of work.

She pushed open the doors and immediately went to check for Doyoung. He was here, and so was everyone else. Everyone turned to look at her before looking back at Doyoung. Taking a spare seat, she crossed her legs and leaned back.

Doyoung spoke straight as she settled down.

“Hey guys, We’ve been sent a message”

He paused for the dramatic effect.

“The king of Demons is ordering another fixed party to join forces with us, and chosen party will be moving here in 4 days”

The news shocked everyone but none more than Jeno, their youngest member, to silently clap his hands. Embarrassed, he stuck his hands under the tale and looked down.

“it doesn’t specify which party, but since their fixed it should be okay, their average rank is the same as ours so they’ll be just fine”

Saffron looked around to see the others reactions, Ten was upright in his seat smirking and to himself. No surprise there for a Cambion like Ten. Jeno was a haze, head resting against his arm, arm upright on his elbow. Doyoung, from what she guessed, was reading the message thoroughly although she was sure he was surprised.

```

“we have to leave in about an hour, got everything you need danielle?”

Said girl, looked over and nodded before turning back around.

“you know it won’t suddenly change if you look away for more than a second?” Taeil joked holding an empty mug.

“yeah but … I know”

Taeil noticed the slight sadness in her voice and sighed. He took his free hand and massaged her shoulder, she looked over at him from the letter and gave him a smile. She seemed to feel a bit more sentimental ever since the news arrived and all of them had noticed.

“it won’t be that bad, who knows maybe you’ll finally find a guy in the group you like?” Taeil laughed at his snarky remark, but not for long as Danielle hit him on his chest and pouted.

“I doubt it ice boy”

“let’s not get personal now” Taeil said, acting offended. She scoffed before getting up from the couch and stretching out her arms, closing her eyes tightly. Relaxing slightly, she heard Taeil choke behind and cough aggressively,

“Y-you’re H-highness”

Danielle spun around on her heel and tripped back in shock when she collided with a firm shoulder. She shrieked as she fell back, her arms instinctively behind her to soften the landing. Although when no landing came, she cautiously opened up her eyes and saw someone hovering over her. Unknown man lifted her back up weightlessly and proceeded to let go of her.

“Good morning you’re Royal Highness, why do you gracious us with your presence?” Taeil’s voice quavered slightly and it was obvious how nervous he was. Danielle would’ve laughed if she didn’t just register now who the man was.

“oh god, im so sorry sir-highness”

Her face flushed a deep red as she stumbled on her words. Amused, the king laughed to himself and went out to shake Taeils hand.

“Taeil, Deity of Fire, am I right? I sent you an order and it would be rude of me if I didn’t come to visit and appreciate your compliance”

Taeil cracked a grin and took his hand. His eyes quickly went to Danielle, who had calmed down and was standing awkwardly besides the King. Noticing the movement, he took his hand away and turned to face her. He smiled and out stretched his hand,

“Danielle? The ill-famed fallen angel? One of a kind”

Danielle chuckled and took his hand, grabbing it tightly, something she tended to do.

“Well I’m sure you know who I am but, I’m Lee Taeyong or Lucifer. Feel free to call me Taeyong though”

They both seemed to realise that their hands were still intertwined at the same time but only Danielle reacted and quickly brought back her hand. Taeyong, keeping his cool and easy going demeanour, took his hand back and intertwined his own.

“I presume you’ll be heading their shortly then?”

Taeil answered when he turned to look at him.

“uh yes, we’re already, just waiting for our carriage”

“ah what’s the need! I’ll gladly lend you a ride, I’ll take you to their door step myself” he said smiling brightly.

Taeil seemed surprised by the gesture but was quick to decline, “no we couldn’t do that, it’s alright”

“ah it’s no worry, I’ll just wait here for you guys to get ready and just tell me when”

“it’s not worth the trouble your-“

“I’ll wait here.” Taeyong said in demanding tone, startling Taeil.

“Ok” Taeil said before disappearing from the room.

```

Saffron was lying on the couch with Ten, watching a random horror, when Doyoung walked into the room looking almost rushed.

“Change of plans guys, they’ll be here any minute now”

Ten and Saffron looked at each other immediately, “shiT”, and swiftly ran around trying to fix up the house. Saffron wouldn’t have been particularly bothered with tidying up but half of her wanted to make a good impression and the other half had already been threatened by her friends that she could’ve been scared.

Neither of them had to clean their rooms so it was just the main rooms they’d have to worry about.

It took about 10 minutes for the both of them to complete their ‘chores’ and only when they’d finished did Doyoung walk into the entrance hall with Jeno beside him.

“Is downstairs alright then?” Doyoung asked, resting his hand on his hips.

“haven’t worked that hard since my last night out”

“TEN, we did NOT need to know that” Jeno shouted out clearing understanding tens remark.

“you’re too you- ““clearly your last night out was not that hard”

Ten paused at Doyoungs sassy reply and was left jaw hanging as the knock from outside echoed in their ear drums.

They all froze, except for Doyoung who hurried towards the door and unlocked it quickly.

For people who could use their abilities for most things they were pretty humble by their standards. And lived pretty old fashioned to other parts hell nowadays.

All of them could hear murmurs from the outside but couldn’t quite hear what they were saying, none of them had enhanced hearing.

Doyoung took a deep breath before opening the door; in all honestly he didn’t know why he was so nervous but he seemed to be both nervous and excited for the new arrivals.

The doors were open. Doyoung took a step back for them, they didn’t know much many of them there were.

The first man to come to the front of the door was none other than Taeil,

“it’s a pleasure” he stuck out his hand and Doyoung took it graciously.

“I’m Doyoung, welcome to our humble abode”

“Taeil, thank you” he said before taking a step inside, only to be greeted once again by those behind Doyoung.

Next up was Chenle, a fairly tall boy in his teens.

“Hi I’m Chenle! It’s nice to meet you”

“It’s nice to meet you too Chenle.”

Then he took his luggage, a struggled look on his face, with a strained bright smile.

Doyoung looked after the boy as he trudged past, watching him carry his overweight luggage. His attention was brought back to the door when he heard a forced cough,

“I’m Jungwoo, thank you for letting us stay at your home”

Doyoung smiled brightly, gladly lifting the boys’ suitcase into the entrance and stepped aside, “You’re welcome, Doyoung”

Doyoung stepped back to the door for any remaining people, he was about to reach for the door before he heard another voice,

“Sorry, something dropped. I’m Danielle, the final party member. Nice to finally meet you”

She spoke, almost rushed and did a quick wave before spinning around and bringing her luggage closer to her. Doyoung speaks slowly as she does this, creasing his forehead,

“I can’t wait to get to know you all”

``

“Saffron take two of them to the Eastern Board, Ten take the last two to the Western board, Jeno and I will sort out a buffet”

``

Saffron had brought Jungwoo and Taeil with her, purely for the fact they were closest to her already.

“you guys will be in separate rooms by the way, but they’re both the same size so no hassle, I learnt that when first moved here” Saffron spoke, trying to break the silence. Her mind pondered over to how Ten was doing but he was a ‘social butterfly’ of sorts so she wasn’t worried.

“is everything far from each other?” Jungwoo asked, looking at all the doors they passed as they walked on.

“no but we usually always hang around the first floor, most of these doors aren’t ever opened”

“what are they for then?” Taeil asked further, curious.

“well back when everyone used to battle for their things and belongings, we fought for this place against a bunch of Lords and we didn’t realise back then but this house is unique for all specialities-“

She stopped suddenly and turned around,

“we got quite the bargain with this house. And here are your two rooms”

Both looked at each door, going to turn the door knob after saying their thanks.

Jungwoo went in straight after but taeil stayed behind just to say something,

“I hope we can put the rooms into use then, and thank you for showing us to here and we should be down soon”

“take your time”

Taeil disappeared into his room and saffron left swiftly.

``

Ten was walking backwards, facing the guests and talking to them. Not missing a step or turn, in front of him.

“It’s not too far but you get used to it after a while”

Danielle noticed how Ten gestured a lot and whenever he spoke he opened his mouth in a sort of grin. She liked that.

“I might need a tour of the house after this”

Tens eyes widened before going back to normal quickly and looked her in the eyes,

“we could do that when you’re done, it could be like a free private tour”

Danielle laughed lightly, noticing Chenle’s disapproving glare, before replying.

“I look forward to it”

Ten smiled quickly before looking over at the unusually silent boy,

“I think we have a boy your age here, 19?”

Chenle looked up so fast he could’ve got whiplash and nodded quickly,

“Really?!” “I’m eighteen”

Ten chuckled and nodded, looking side to side and then stopping outside two identical doors, “you’ll get to talk to him once you’re done so you should be quick, that’s your room” Ten said before pointing at the door to his right and pushing the door open. Chenle instantly kicked his luggage inside and disappeared with a quick ‘thanks’ and ‘goodbye’.

Ten looked in his direction till the door shut while Danielle stood there leaning against the suitcase propped up on the wall.

Turning to her direction, he saw her hand slowly creep towards the door handle with her eyes still on him.

“this is mine then right?”

Ten hummed and pushed open the door for her,

“ladies first”

“how gentleman like of you”

“only to the best”

Danielle scoffed. Pulling on her suitcase, she made her way into the room and looked for the light switch. Quickly finding it she reached for it as Ten spoke,

“I’ll be outside for our little private tour then, don’t be a while”

Then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

```

“ah Saffron could you pass me that pot please?”

“this one?”

“yes that one”

“are you sure it’s not this one”

“yes I’m very sure”

“I think I like this one more though”

“oh”

“are you sure it’s not this one Doyoung?”

“I can use that one if you want”

“here you go then”

“thank you”

“do you guys want to, like, not flirt in front of me?”

Doyoungs cheeks flushed red and he put his head down and cut the cucumber more aggressively,

“w-we were not flirting Jeno”

“I think you should leave the kitchen; I’m doing more than you at this rate”

Saffron gulped and went to push Jeno out by his shoulders and slammed the door after him.

“someone should teach that kid a lesson, keep his mouth shut”

“y-yeah” Doyoungs decided it would’ve been better to keep his mouth shut instead over stumbling over his words again and again.

Saffron laughed at his actions and leaned over the counter beside him, watching him work.

Doyoung felt her stare and mentally died inside, he didn’t know why she was affecting him this way but she was and it felt weird. He thought of ways to distance her from him, just to calm himself down for a second. Anything.

“could you p-put” he coughed “the finished dishes on the table please?”

Saffron stood back up and walked over to the crowd of full plates and tried picking as many as she could up in both arms.

“mind opening the door?”

Doyoung looked over to her and saw the state she was in, laughing and walking to the door.

“don’t laugh”

“I’m not” holding his hands up in an innocent motion.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the kitchen. He sighed and looked back down to the sliced cucumbers, “finally”.

```

Chenle was pacing around the bottom of the stairs, stressing over how he should talk to Jeno. Does he say something first or is it the other way around? Should he wait or not? What would he say? Does he act normal?

He almost tripped over his own feet when he heard a slam and slowly turned towards where he thought it came from. His eyes widened at Jeno now standing outside the door.

He could see Jeno shake his head and watched him turn around begin to walk until he noticed Chenle. Changing his direction, he made his way towards Chenle and began to speak, “Hey Chenle right? What are you doing there?”

Chenle was at a loss for words and stuttered over all his words.

“ah don’t be nervous, Oh, I’ve got an Xbox and a spare controller if you wanna play?” Jeno said stepping past him on the stairs. Chenle nodded and followed him back up the stairs, “how’d you get one of those down here?”

Jeno laughed at the question and answered, “took a trip to the mortal world, met some people and learned how to use it. I took it as a leaving gift, so to speak”

Chenle laughed at the story and could feel the tension in his shoulders fade away and they chatted on.

They were playing Fortnite now, just like typical human boys. But now they weren’t aware that Fortnite wasn’t popular anymore and was considered ‘cringe’.

“should we head over to Weeping Woods? See what’s there and after we can start a match if you want?

“Uh yeah sure, I still need to get the hang of these controls so”

“I can give you a quick tutorial before we start it so no worries”

Jeno reassured while flashing a quick smile. Chenle wasn’t gay but he was taken aback at Jeno’s painfully obvious eye-smile, surely he must be quite the catch down here. Focusing back on the game, Chenle re arranged his hands and tried finding the right buttons. Jeno noticed the struggle and laughed to himself before setting his remote aside and fixing his hands around and showing him what’s what.

“it’s not that hard after a few games”

“I guess we’ll be here awhile; I don’t get things quickly.”

“to be honest it took me 6 days straight to become good so I can’t judge you”

“bet it will take me double”

“how much do you bet”

“actually I’m broke sorry”

“ah I was looking forward to a couple extra coins”  
“like you would’ve won”

“I’m telling you, you already seem like a natural”

“let’s just try a match and we’ll see where I’m at then”

“fine alright”

```

*Time skip- one week later*

```

The two sets of people had seemed to click instantly, except for a few people. But if you hadn’t known before, you would’ve thought they were always together. Jeno and Chenle stayed in Jeno’s room a lot, playing video games and all that boy stuff, with the exception of food or being forced out. Ten and Danielle stuck together a lot, but whenever ten disappeared during the evening until the next morning, she would talk to Taeil and Jungwoo, sometimes she’d even play a round with the younger boys. She hadn’t had the chance to talk to the other two as they were always someplace else, but occasionally Doyoung would be around and they’d have awkward small talk. Danielle was sure he didn’t like her that much so she didn’t push for a friendship with him. Taeil and Doyoung, however, seemed to always find time to talk and much enjoyed each other’s company. Saffron, when she wasn’t busy with Doyoung, would watch movies with the youngers when she forced them to go outside their room. She hadn’t talked to Danielle much yet but it was only a week in so she didn’t feel that guilty. It seemed to her like they never crossed paths, but you couldn’t blame Saffron for having her ‘duties’ to fulfil. Or maybe she would extend her work just for Doyoungs company but nobody had to know that.

```

It was a Sunday morning and even though Saffron, Doyoung, Ten and Jeno were used to the wonderful smell of a cooked breakfast, the others weren’t. So when they waked in, one by one, with confused (morphing into shocked) faces, the others just laughed and waited for the others to take a place at the table. Doyoung sat at one end of the table, Saffron and Ten by either side and Jeno next to Saffron. Ten had pretended to take offense when Jeno choose there instead of next to him but Jeno ignored his cried and stuck his tongue out at him. Danielle took a seat next to Ten, something he smiled at and stuck out his tongue to Jeno, Taeil took the seat beside her and Chenle took one next to Jeno and Jungwoo next to him. Plates materialised out of thin air in front of them and just when Doyoung announced,

“Dig in!”

Did everybody take their desired food, which closely resembled a pack of hungry wolves but oh well.

```

“the pie definitely was the best”

“no it was the pancakes that filled me”

“you guys are all idiots, obviously it was the omelette”

“yeah I gotta agree with Chenle there”

“see! Saffron gets it”

“I agree with Taeil; those pancakes were good”

“especially the banana ones Danielle”

“ten is the smartest one here right now, pie will always be the best of the best”

“oh is Jeno being nice to me?”

“I’ll take it back”

“I think we can agree everything was equally as good?”

“stop being a little peacemaker Doyoung”

“I tried”

```

It was 20:04.

Danielle and Jeno were lying, legs spread, across the sofa watching some sit-com that was caballed from the human world.

“oh how I miss the human world” Danielle moaned, changing her position on the sofa. Jeno perked his head up, he didn’t even know she had been.

“you’ve been?” he asked, intrigued. Out of all the others none of them had ever gone and seen it.

“yeah...I was there for a while actually” she replied hesitantly. Some things were better left unsaid, how she got to Earth for example.

“How? See I’m a warlock and before these guys I hung out with a bunch of warlocks who tended to mess around with people for fun, but one time I left them and stayed a while longer. One of my best decisions yet”

Jeno noticed that she was silent and went to look at her. She seemed to be staring at one of the blankets that was in front of her. Waving slightly in her direction she snapped out of the daze and shot her head at Jeno.

“y-yeah, well i-I”

“Am I interrupting something?”

An although she didn’t recognize the voice of who disrupted them, she was very much relieved to say the least. She only went to look at who it was when she heard Jeno silently choke on his words.

Her eyes widened slightly before quickly rolling them, no she did not understand why everyone was so intimidated by this ‘boy’.

“No, you weren’t Mr. Lee”

She saw the smirk form on his face, of course he knew the girl wasn’t intimidated by him and maybe that’s why he kept finding excuses to come back to see her.

Then the door opened slowly and revealed Doyoung busy reading a sheet of paper with his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“What are- “

He came to an abrupt stop right next to the King and put the sheet to his side.

“Good evening Your highness”

Taeyong sighed and cracked his neck.

“please stop with the formalities, it makes me feel old”

“I apologise”

“it’s alright”

Taeyong took a step further in between the couch and Doyoung, Danielle and Jeno now sitting up straight because of the disruption.

“I’m here to inform you all that you’re all specially invited to the Masquerade Ball on Friday. A date is recommended” he paused while saying this, slowly looking over to the girl slumped against the sofa, “I hope you all make it, not everyone is invited so consider it an honour”

Doyoungs jaw was hanging and it took a while for him to say something, Danielle and Jeno deciding it would be best to leave it to him.

“And an honour it is. I’m sure we can all attend”

Taeyong nodded slowly, with a smile and said his appreciation.

And what Taeyong left Danielle full of dread. Dread and anger. Especially how he locked eyes with her as he said it, knowing full well it was nobody else’s business. Especially how they’d already agreed to keep it between themselves before.

“I find it quite ironic that I’m inviting an angel to my own ball, but some things are unexpected, aren’t they?”

And then vanished. And maybe it was the perks of being a king but he left the room with an uncomfortable feeling of tension wafting in the air.

```

“I was thinking of making something for dinner tonight.”

Saffron looked up from the television and saw Taeil wandering around the room aimlessly.

“sounds good, what are you gonna make?”

Taeil completely ignored her question and asked another question.

“Have you heard about that ball they told us about yesterday? I have no one to ask, I mean I do ,but how do I ask that”

Saffron felt scared as he brought this up, feeling as this was some sort of hint for her or somethings. Although she didn’t have the balls to ask Doyoung, she wanted to go with him. And she knew she wouldn’t have the guts to reject someone as sweet as Taeil. Biting and pulling on her lip she hummed in response, she pushed herself up when she felt herself slowly drop. Taeil must’ve noticed the odd behaviour because he was quick to wave his arms around and put his head in his hands like the most distressed person ever.

“oh god no not you don’t worry, I already know you and Doyoung have some sort of thing going on, definitely not you. WAIT, not in a rude way, just I have someone in mind but he-they. Crap I just let that out. Oh god don’t be homophobic. I shouldn’t have said anything. I can’t stop talking can I? I’m so sorry, I- “

Saffron managed to understand his rambling somehow and shut him up before he could say anything else,

“TAEIL, I certainly do not judge you at all, I think you should just ask and get it over with so you can stop worrying, I’m sure he’ll say yes and Doyoung hasn’t even asked me yet so there’s no point worrying over that” she paced out and looked him in the eye in an almost patronizing way.

Taeil took a deep breath and looked up and down, side to side before looking back to Saffron.

“okay, okay thanks, hopefully... and I’m sure he’ll ask you soon don’t work yourself up about it... thank you.”

He gave her a genuine smile and patted her shoulder before leaving to the hallway, not letting Saffron retaliate at his choice of words. She huffed and strutted back to the sofa, unpausing her show and forgetting about what he said. He’d ask soon…

```

It was Wednesday night, 21:36.

Saffron was sprawled across her bed staring up at the wall. It was adorned in scorch marks, white splotches and crumbling wallpaper. Not because it was old, but because of her waking up in the middle of the night sweating and having a random outbursts of power shoot through her. They weren’t her proudest moments but surely weren’t her worst. About ten more minutes past of Saffron staring up at her wall until three loud consecutive knocks banged on the door. Shocked out of her trance, she gulped, rubbed her eyes and slid herself off the bed. She lazily flung her hand onto the knob and twisted it open, it was Doyoung. If it was anyone else she wouldn’t have tried to shake the sleepiness out of her, but he was different so she rubbed her eyes and shook her torso before opening the door wider. Peering just above his shoulder she could see the mess inside his room, sheets ruffled and pillows thrown across the room.

He coughed and brought back her attention, “Could I come in please?”

He never usually asked. Most times he’d just push his way in, now it felt tense.

“sure”, she voiced, her speech just a bit croaky.

Shutting the door as he walked into the room, she watched him rub the back of his neck and turn back on his heel.

If he hadn’t been so slow, maybe she wouldn’t be so worried. There were numerous reasons why he could be here, delivering what seemed to be important news.

“So…” dramatic pause “I want to ask you something”

And suddenly all the worry left her and was replaced with anxiety and trembling hands.

She couldn’t find the right words, even though a simple ‘okay’ would’ve been enough.

“Can I have the honour of taking you to the ball?”

Maybe she was being over-dramatic or extremely emotional but she swore she felt her eyes water and her throat go dry.

So instead she brought him into a deathly hug and nodded her head violently. This wouldn’t have seemed like much, but to them it meant so much more than a simple hug.

```

He hyperventilated while walking up the steps.

This wasn’t such a big deal. Not at all. Nope.

But when he knocked on the big red door, he wanted to shrink and live with the ants. Even more so when he heard steps approaching the door. He was almost about to make a dash for it but froze when the door swung open, revealing his freakishly tall  friend.

As he spoke he felt more stupid than ever. Why’d he have to fall for the heart throb with a cheery voice and never seen without a smile? Oh how unfortunate. Now here he was, standing in the biting cold about to get rejected.

“Hey Taeil! What’s up?”

Taeil struggled so much trying to find the right words.

“I uh well, let’s see, I’ve sort of been invited to that ball everyone’s talking about and I, uh, didn’t know who to bring with me so I kinda j-just thought to bring, bring you?”

He laughed. And even though Taeil felt his stomach drop, his heart stopped and he was taken aback for a second.

“what about like, a girl?”

Taeil’s mouth hung open, looking into his eyes trying not to seem desperate.

“no I’m only joking around, sure I’ll come with”

He smiled and patted Taeil’s shoulder, “gotta look out for each other”

And Taeil smiled disappointedly, covering it up best he could.

“thanks Johnny, I appreciate it”

“anything for you tae”

With that, Taeil nodded goodbye, Johnny waved back and shut the door. He retreated backwards, slightly upset but he still anticipated Friday night. Who knew what the future could bring?

```

A round had just finished so Jeno and Chenle cucked aside their controllers and treated themselves a cheesy pizza slice. Neither Jeno nor Chenle had found a date for the ball but they weren’t trying either.

“hey for that ball, I was thinking of going as friends since none of us have a girl to ask anyway?”

Chenle considered the idea, putting the unfinished pizza slice back in the box, and wiping the corners of his mouth.

“yeah I wouldn’t mind that, just don’t ask me for a dance please”

“can’t promise that”

“ass”

Jeno laid back on the sofa, Chenle picked up his pizza slice and both waited to start a new round.

Just as Chenle was about to shove the last bite in, Jeno propped himself up on his left elbow, facing Chenle.

“you know, if we had done that bet, you would’ve lost. Not even a full week in and you’re already better than me. It’s not fair really but I’ll let you off”

Chenle rolled his eyes and tucked the pizza slice into his mouth, then continuing to fiddle around with the buttons on the controller.

```

Danielle carefully levelled her tea and she shut the kitchen door behind her, only for the collision to jog her hand and tip some tea on her bare legs.

“Oh fucksake”

“What happened?”

Danielle screeched at the new voice and quickly turned on her heel and threw the hot tea at the intruders voice. 

She was expecting anyone in as the rest of them had gone out to prepare their dresses and suits, something she hadn’t needed to do yet as she wasn’t even sure she had someone to go with. Her jaw hung open as she realised who the ‘intruder’ she threw tea at actually was. She winced and rolled her eyes at herself, ‘think before you act’ would’ve certainly helped in this case. 

Said intruder wiped his eyes with his sleeve and ran his other hand through his dripping hair, no it did not make him somewhat hotter. 

“what a way to treat a guest, what a waste of tea though”

The sarcasm made her roll her eyes again and she put down the empty mug on the nearby table, and went back to face him.

“Best guests deserve best treatment. I always say”

“That’s a bit biased, isn’t it?” 

“I guess so”

She eyed him as he came closer to where she was standing, trying to make it look she wasn’t a bit nervous. 

“Anywho, I should get back to the real reason why I’m here, is anyone home?”

Danielle fidgeted with her fingers and answered, “no”

He smiled and carried on, 

“Well then, given our history together, I think it’s only right to ask what I’m about to”

He paused momentarily, seemingly given his next words a bit of thought. 

“I’d like to take you as my date to my ball”

Danielle froze as she took in his proposal, not thinking of what she’d say next. 

“Given what history together?” She definitely did not give those words any thought. 

Surprised by the question he breathed in and looked her in the eye.  
“You can’t deny the unresolved feelings all those years ago”

She gulped while saying her next words, she didn’t like thinking about her past nor did she like many of the people from it, she did not like where this could lead to. 

“What of them?” She could play along, if she could even say this was all pretend she wouldn’t know. 

She felt like dying when he said his next words in a more deeper and quieter voice, seriously what was his problem?

“I think it’s best for the both of us if we finally did something about them”

She was not expecting this so she didn’t think it was best by ‘what he says goes’ at this point, she wasn’t denying those ‘unresolved feelings’ but it was always fun to tease him.

“Who’s to say those feelings aren’t long gone?” 

God she felt like a teenager. 

She studied his face and almost pitied him when she saw that he looked like he was running out of ways to just win her over, but she was not a push over and she could get him desperate if she dragged this on a bit more. 

“I say, come on I know I haven’t and if you had you wouldn’t be doing this, can’t you just give in already and say yes to one little ball? It’s nothing new”

Was he already desperate? That made things a lot easier. She also took this as her only chance to get some answers from him so really it was a win-win situation in the end. 

“Why are you doing this now?”

“I’ve always been a bit impatient’”

He’d finally dropped his stupid deep seductive voice slightly but he still wouldn’t just tell her directly, she was getting cold by standing out with shorts in a room with no heating. 

“I have always been the patient one haven’t I”

“Something I have not forgotten about.”

Now he was getting annoyed, oops. 

“Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“I tried, but I don’t think its getting us anywhere”

Oh why did he know her so well.

“You didn’t care back then.” 

Now locked feelings were spilling out and she could hear the sort of longing in both their voices. 

“I wasn’t allowed to”

“You didn’t care for rules back then,”

“Now there’s no one to tell me what to do, maybe with the exception of you”

Haha flirting, i might give in now, it was bound to happen.

“Maybe there were unresolved feelings”

“Is that a yes?”

“Only if this stays between us”

“The ball or our history?”

He was not being a tease now?

“Our history” she replied in a mocking voice

“Oh well I always wanted that to be our dirty little secret anyway”

Ooh there definitely some feelings that needed to be sorted out. 

“Then I think it’s a yes then, your royal highness”

He bit back his lips, maintaining eye contact. 

“I’ll be looking forward to it then, my queen.”

Oh how sweet and cheesy.

```

“Is it really necessary that I have to wear a dress?”

She whined as she let herself flop against her mattress.

Ten, rolling his eyes, walked round to her and pulled on her shoulders, bringing her up as much as he could.

“Yes it is now stop being stubborn because there’s a dress that would look fab on you”

Saffron let out a whine and sat up, slumping her shoulders and slouching. 

She looked up at him expectantly and sighed when he looked at her cluelessly. 

“Show me then”

Ten clapped his hands together and skipped away out of sight, leaving saffron to question why she’d agreed to this.  Oh right, doyoung.

She sat waiting in silence for ten to come out of the closet and leaned her head against the headboard, picking the behinds of her nails.

“Okay so personally I think this one would really suit you so I think you should definitely wear it”

He walked in, holding silver dress in his arms, decorated in silk and layers of mesh material. 

It was pretty, you’d admit but you couldn’t imagine yourself wearing it.

Saffron looked up at Ten in disbelief while glancing at the dress, she let out a sigh when he held out the dress infront of you.

You took it begrudgingly and walked into the en suite. 

It did look nice. The colour contrast on your skin fit and you couldn’t find much to complain on. You took a deep breathe in and out before reaching for the door knob and twisting it right. 

You searched for ten in your room, but instead he walked out of your closet with another box and you eyed it before he spoke up.

“Oh yes honey yes I knew to always follow my instincts.”

You felt yourself blush and looked away from him, just for him to walked up infront of you and grip on to your shoulders, guiding you to the full length mirror.

You took a long hard look at the dress before relaxing your shoulders, ten silently moving behind you.

“What are you doing?” You asked as he set aside the box and opened it.

“Hold your hair up please”

You did as told, ten was seldom this serious so you tried not to say anything and just followed his every command.

He set a jade necklace onto your collarbone and clasped it behind. 

You went to grab at it , just for ten to swat away your hands and squeal while clawing at you shoulder. 

You laughed awkwardly, attempting to get out of his grip.

“Doyoung might choke on his wine when he sees you right now and we haven’t even done your makeup, ooh Fridays going to be so exciting!” 

She rolled her eyes at his remark and went to face him. 

“Who are you bringing as a date anyway?”

Ten bit his lip as he went to unhook the necklace and return it to its box.

“No one, I’d rather not have anyone bring me down on what might be the night of my life”

Saffron stares at him unconvinced but didn’t push him further, in the end it was his choice but she couldn’t help notice his somber tone.

“I guess” she whispered and went back the go bathroom to change into normal clothes.

They were now lying next to each other, chatting away about random crap. 

Until of course someone had to knock loudly in door and still come in without their say so.

Jeno fell through the door, panting and holding himself up with one hand of the knob, “Dinners ready”

‘’’

They were all sat in their assigned spots around the table, reaching over for salts and sauces. Doyoung has cooked tonight’s dinner, a home recipe which he refused to say what it was made of. 

Chenle spoke up first, gulping down his bite,

“Who’s everyone bringing on Friday then”

He raised his eyes brows suggestively, only for Taeil for smack his shoulder, and set aside his fork.

Everyone made awkward glances before they looked up and turned to him.

“Ah well I’m going with you aren’t I ,LeLe”

Chenle fake retched at jeno and ignored his comment, looking at Doyoung who was glancing from Saffron to his plate.

“Well Me and saffron are going together”

The tips of his ears burned red when multiple whistles sounded and saffron slammed her palm against the table to shut them up. Only for it to result in laughter. 

Chenle grinned at them and looked over to Jungwoo, next to Doyoung.

“I’m a lone wolf, I’d rather go alone and have my mystery woman meet me at the right time”

They all cringed and ate a bit more before returning to the topic.

Danielle was sat at one end of the table, solely so it was easier for her to get out of the table.

She felt chenles stare as she looked down, hoping the ignore it aslong as possible. 

She heard a forced cough and looked up, not looking forward to their reactions.

“Well um about that. I was asked by the King himself yeah”

She heard a loud bang of a fork and winced slightly when she heard a short shriek and a high pitched ‘what’ after.

“I’m not talking about it”

She stated and took her plate into the kitchen, disappearing into her room again.

Chenle spoke up after clearing his plate, eyeing the ones left on the table.

“So bunny boy and miserable git are going together, jeno and I are going straight, danielle has somehow gotten a date with the devil and ten are Jungwoo are sad single guys?”

Taeil collected his plate and “yep” and left to the kitchen. 

“Well what an adventurous lot we are then”

Doyoung whined on as Jeno and Chenle left to the corridor and saffron looked over with almost no sympathy.

-/-/-/


End file.
